The One You Want
by cyke93
Summary: Classic ScottJeanLogan triangle. Takes place after X1, some comic background but not too much. Logan returns from his trip to Canada. Jean has some news of her own.
1. Chapter 1

The One You Want

Summary: Classic Scott/Jean/Logan triangle. Takes place after X1, some comic background but not too much. Logan returns from his trip to Canada. Jean has some news of her own.

Rating: PG

"You're back." Jean said. Logan wasn't sure to take that as a question or a general comment.

"Just got in." Logan responded. Logan wasted no time and closed the door by Jean. The two were now standing very close to each other. "I've missed you." Logan said very softly. Jean took a step back, unsure on how to answer, her feelings mixed once again.

"Logan, please don't."

"What?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

He gave a quick smirk. "Look Logan.. I'm sorry but I'm with Scott."

"You weren't with him all those nights.."

"Stop." Jean cut him off. "That was a long time ago.. it was a mistake."

"I hardly call 3 months a long time .. and I have missed you Jeannie.. so much."

"A lot's changed since you left."

"Really? You maybe the telepath Jean, but I can read your mind.. I know you have some weird sense of loyalty to Summers, but I left to give you space but you still have feelings for me."

"I thought you left to discover your past. I told you when you left, I'm with Scott."

"That's not how I remember it.

(Flashback of Jean to Logan 3 months ago)

"I'm with Scott.. I can't be with Scott if you're here.. Logan please.. go to Canada.."

"Forget my past Jeannie, right now I'm only thinking of now and the future.. and it's with you."

"Logan.. I've been through a lot these past few weeks, with Magneto .. you .. please .. I just can't.. I can't keep lying to Scott.. and hurting him. We've been together for so long.. I don't want to hurt him anymore."

(End Flashback)

"It's not my fault you couldn't be honest with Scott. I didn't get anywhere in Canada, but one thing I know for sure now is that it doesn't matter where I came from because being with you… that's all I need.. and that hasn't changed."

"Things have changed Logan… whatever feelings I have for you .. or what we did .. all that doesn't matter anymore. I'm still marrying Scott."

"Jean." Logan tried interrupting.

"We're going to start a family together Logan.. he's going to be the father of my children.. will be the father of my children." Jean said with water in her eyes.

"…"

"I'm pregnant Logan." Logan was shocked. He didn't know what to say. "We just did routine physicals with Hank .. and he thought my blood samples were a little off.. so he ran a few more tests and sure enough I'm pregnant." Jean wiped her eyes and remained in a more composed posture. "A month pregnant.. I don't even feel any symptoms, but I reran the tests again myself .. so Logan please.. I just finished the testing yesterday.. I'm going to tell Scott tonight .. we're friends Logan… I'm sorry." Jean walked out the room. Logan just stood there, unsure of everything now.

--

"On our only night off.. you order me my favorite dish at my favorite restaurant.. okay I'm worried now. What's wrong?"

"What're you talking about?"

"Jean please."

"Well to be fair Scott, we're only at Paris' Pizza. I mean we're both swamped with work . ..we needed food why not just go to Downtown Westchester .. plenty of parking .. much cheaper too."

Scott put down his slice of his favorite "Supreme Pizza."

"Now that's something I would say. At this point, you would drop not so subtle hints about going to some fancy Italian or Spanish restaurant 30 miles away. Spill it Grey."

"Alright fine.. not here." Jean got up and Scott followed her outside. She took his hand as he led her across the street to a nearby park. They sat on a bench, which over looked the quaint main street of downtown Westchester.

"So?" Scott asked curiously. Now that Logan was back, he hoped it wasn't about him. Scott triedhis best the whole day not to let Logan's return bother him, although it did greatly.

"Okay first, I know for a long time now we've been hung up on when to actually set a date. I know it's my fault."

"To be fair, it's our fault. But after everything that's happened, why not.. let's just choose a date.. people will work around it. Maybe 7-8 months from now. I'm sure that's plenty of time for everything to come together."

"No, definitely not 7 and definitely not 8. I'm thinking much sooner."

"6?"

"How does 4 to 6 weeks from sound?" Scott gave that "what!?" expression on his face. "I'm.. I'm completely down for whatever you want.. I just thought you wanted more time to plan.. I mean we haven't even decided on a venue."

"Well.. I did three things for the wedding.. I got my bridesmaids, maid of honor.. and my dress?"

"Your dress? Really?"

"Yes it belonged to my mother.. beautiful dress. Ofcourse it's a little dated but my mother took it to a seamstress and revamped it and it looks stunning.. I tried it on yesterday and I can't imagine wearing anything else… and I know the bump starts really showing in the 3rd and 4th month so we really need to kick it into high gear if I'm gong to fir in that dress."

"Bump?.. what? .. are . are you?" Scott asked, his voice dry. Jean can only smile. "Scott… in 8 months .. we're going to be parents."

Scott was speechless and was overcome with so many emotions. He got up and gave Jean a big hug. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his arms. She started tearing as she can feel Scott's happiness. She told herself she made the right decision, but she couldn't help but think of Logan. And Scott felt that as well.

To Be Continued . . .

Author's Note: No, I have not forgotten about my other stories. "Start of Summer" will actually wrap up pretty soon. I've been so busy that I needed to reread parts to make sure I don't contradict myself. "Rebirth" however, is actually half complete. I'm coming up the middle, where I'm going to be introducing a lot of new stuff. That one I'm putting off until I find the proper time to devout to it. This story was inspired by a recent episode of GG. For those who don't know, it'll be explained with in the next few chapters. This is not as heavy as my other stories, so this one will pretty much wrap up shortly.


	2. Chapter 2

The One You Want Part 2

Summary: Scott is no angel.

"Earth to Scott.. don't get all Cyclops on me now, we're going to be late."

"Oh, sorry."

"Are you okay? .. You've seemed out of it all week."

"…"

"Hey.. what is it?"

"I saw you last night.. with Logan."

"Scott.. we were just talking.. I told you .. you have nothing to worry about."

"Really? What about three months ago? Should I have been worried then?"

"Scott.. what.. what're.." Jean said in a nervous tone.

"Don't Jean. I thought I could do this .. I thought I could but I guess I can't. It's just too much … I KNOW okay.. I know about you and Logan."

"Scott, I'm.." Jean said with tears in her eyes.

"Don't.. don't even.. I don't deserve it. I guess we're both not angels."

"What.. what're you talking about?"

"I was so in love.. so scared to loose you that I ignored it.. n he left and I thought it could go back to how it was . but I was wrong.. I was so paranoid that he'd come back and take you from me.. I couldn't let that happen." Scott said, his voice cracking.

"Scott I was wrong .. I know I know I'm sorry.. it was a mistake I know that.. I love you."

"Love? .. love isn't sneaking around your fiancé's back and messing with another guy!"

".."

"Nor is purposely making sure to get your fiancé pregnant to make sure she'll stay with you."

"Wha.. what're you talking about?"

"Love isn't being so afraid.. so paranoid of another man coming back that he'll purposely use a dud of a condom.. or mess around your birth control pills."

Jean was shocked. She couldn't move, couldn't think. Everything was going on so fast. One minute she's getting ready to go to a field trip the museum. The next thing she knows, she gets blind sided. She didn't know how to feel or react. Scott knew the whole time and that her being pregnant was not some act of nature.

"I knew Logan would eventually return but I wanted you. And I thought that starting a family would make you want me ... but seeing you with him. I see it .. I feel it… I'm not _the one you want_.. and there's nothing I could do about that."

"Scott .. Jean the busses are here!" Yelled Ororo from the downstairs. Scott looked away.

"Come on, we're going to be late." Scott said in plain and subtle tone. He walked out in the room. It took a moment for Jean to do anything, for she just stood there. 

To Be Continued . . .


	3. Chapter 3

The One You Want Part III

Summary: Scott and Jean talk.

The students started lining up and following Ororo out of the Ice Age exhibit into the pre-historic section of the Natural Museum of History. Scott and Jean stayed behind, both staring at an exhibit of a sabertooth tiger.

Jean walked over to Scott. "Are you going to avoid me now?"

"This isn't the time Jean."

"Then you shouldn't have told me before we got here… Scott.. please."

"Fine, let's have it."

"I.. I don't know where to begin."

"You cheated and now you're pregnant with my child."

"Scott.. this is serious.. I mean we're having a baby."

"Exactly, we're having a baby.. and the mother would rather be with someone else."

"Scott,.."

"Were you going to ever tell me? . .about you and Logan… or did you think he would never come back and so you wouldn't have to worry about it?"

"Scott.. I.." She couldn't speak.

"Cuz I was going to do the same thing.. I figured, we were going to get married anyway and was going to have children.. so why not now."

"I wanted to tell you … I did.. it's just.."

"Love is patient, love is kind."

"What?"

"It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth." Scott said with a straight face.

"Are you quoting the bible?"

"Yes. Yesterday in the library, one of the students knocked down the bible on the floor. I picked it and read that passage… and I read it over and over again. And I realized that if 'love' was like that.. then you don't love me. You may think you do .. maybe because we've been together for so long.. or whatever.. but you don't. If you loved me, you wouldn't have cheated on me and wouldn't have to keep it a secret."

"Scott, no I do love you."

"And I don't love you."

"What?"

"If I loved you.. really loved you.. I wouldn't have purposely tampered with nature to impregnate you knowing full well what I knew. That isn't love Jean. That's desperation.. and selfishness.. that isn't love.. and we aren't in love."

"Scott.. please .. we are having a baby.. a person is coming out of me in a few months.. we need to.. to.. "

"We need to what?"

"I don't know something.. everything .. it's too much." Jean covered her eyes with her hand, wiping the tears that were forming. An awkward silence settled in between them.

"If you weren't pregnant.. would you be with him right now?"

"…No.. I don't know.."

"You might not know.. but I do Jean. I tried holing onto you and look where that went. I'm not going to get in the way of things anymore. I know you want to be with him Jean. So go.. go ahead.. I won't stop you."

"Scott.."

"Jean.. please.. I'm trying to do the right thing here.. I won't settle for being second best and I wont hold you back because you feel you have some sort of obligation to me.. I won't have your pity and I won't have you resenting down the line."

"Would everyone head over to the cafeteria, it seems there is a problem with Rogue, Bobby, and John." A telepathic message from the professor.

Scott was already walking away before Jean could stop him. She took a moment to compose herself. She put a hand on her stomach, uncertain of what lies ahead.

To Be Continued…

Note: I'm putting the setting of this story around the beginning of X2, of course with some major changes, such as Logan returning before the trip to the museum.


	4. Chapter 4

The One You Want Part IV

Summary: Jean and Scott welcome some distraction.

Note: This part of the story is set within X2. It follows the general plot points of X2, but with obvious changes (such as Jean's pregnancy). Having seen X2 will help make the story clearer. However, the story focuses on the relationships between Scott, Jean, and Logan, so I graze over certain things in X2.

"Be careful in Boston."

"So you're talking to me now?"

"You're going after the person who nearly assassinated the president of the United States and you're pregnant with our child. I just want you to take care of yourself."

"Look, I'm getting hormonal and the fact that we have to stop another human/mutant war today isn't helping… before I go Scott.. we need .. I need to know…Is this it? Is this how we end?"

"I think we were over a long time ago.. I was just too blind to realize it." Scott sighed and in a calm voice.

"So just like that.. it's over." 

"It was over the moment you and Logan.. (looking down, Scott couldn't finish his sentence).."

"Scott.."

"Or it was over when I tried to use an innocent unborn child to keep you with me.. You were right earlier though, we're bringing a person into this world. We'll be parents Jean, but we won't be together.." He walked over to her and ran his hand through her hair and cupped her cheeks. "I do love you Jean Grey." He said softy, looking intently in her eyes. He held his hand on her face and waited a moment, hoping that maybe she would say that she loved him too. But she didn't, which didn't surprise him but it still hurt all the same. He turned around and walked out the door to join the professor in the car.

Jean stood there for a moment, trying to process everything. She felt Scott's pain when she didn't say anything. She wanted to but didn't. Everything was happening too fast, one extreme after the other. She walked down the stairs and saw Logan waiting for her at the bottom. He looked at her longingly and it almost made her blush.

"Hey Jean." He said casually.

Jean knew she had to focus. "Hey Logan." She said, acting as if nothing were different.

"You don't look so hot.. is everything ok?"

"The president of the United States was almost killed today and Ororo and I have to track down the assassin, so no, everything is not ok."

"I meant with you .. and come to think of it, Scott came down those stairs not too long ago and looked pretty upset… are you two.."

"Logan, this isn't the time. Take care of the place while we're away." She said quickly and left.

There was a mission on hand and she was actually glad for the distraction. The last thing she needed right now was to deal with Logan.

--

The dart didn't penetrate his suit. At least that's what Scott initially thought when it first struck him. He heard the Professor cry out for his name and before he knew it, he was shot with a dart. He used his powers to attack the shooter and the guards. On of them held his hand back and Scott was left to fight with his hands. He could've easily used his other hand to fire his beams, but he desperately needed to punch something bad. Using his anger and frustration, he fought the guards off. Thinking they were Logan, he easily took them out. But the dart did penetrate and Scott was feeling dizzy. He was caught off guard by the shooter, an Asian women, who apparently possessed great gymnastic ability. Before he knew it, he was knocked out.

--

Storm and Jean picked Logan and the kids from Bobby's house in Boston. Jean went to the back to make sure the kids were okay. John was still a little out of it after Rouge had touched him. She went into the back room to where Logan was.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine.. I'm worried about you."

"Me?"

"Seriously Jeannie, what's wrong?"

"Scott.. we.. we broke up."

"Broke up?" Logan couldn't help but feel happy when he heard that.

"He knows about us.. what we did.."

Logan walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. She heard Ororo call out for her and she quickly left. She sat back down on the chair and prepared for evasive actions. Military aircraft were on a direct course with the Blackbird. They managed to evade them but one missile clipped them and they were going down hard. They were about to crash; nose first into the ground, when all of a sudden they stopped. Everyone was surprised to see through the front windows, Magneto and Mystique.

Storm turned over to Jean. "Didn't the professor go see him?"

Jean added "with Scott." She placed a hand on her stomach and suddenly felt very worried.

To Be continued..

Author's Note: I've been extremely busy working, traveling, and vacationing. Things look to be calmer for the next few weeks, which I hope I can use some downtime to bang out this story and wrap up "Start of Summer" and add more chapters to "Rebirth" Feedback is always appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

The One You Want Part V

Summary: Jean and Logan talk.

"Hey." Jean said to Logan as she walked down the ramp.

"Hey." He casually answered back.

"You ok?"

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

"How we doing?" Logan quickly asked.

"Not good, it's going to take four-five hours before I could take it off the ground."

"That's not what I meant."

"I'm hanging in there... I'm worried about the professor .. and Scott."

"I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine Logan."

"Are you sure?" Logan asked as he stepped closer to Jean. "After what Scott did, I'm surprised.."

"Logan, please.. he's the father of my child." Jean started to regret telling Logan about what Scott had done.

"Biologically.. but HE left you… I'll be there for you Jean.. you and your child."

"That's sweet Logan."

"I mean it... I can help your raise him.. play catch and football.."

"And if it's a girl?"

"Well, I can still teach her those things."

Jean laughed. "WE can raise him.. or her .. together."

"Logan.." but before Jean could say anymore he swooped in and kissed her.

--

Scott started to come around. His head hurt and his body was sore. He couldn't really think straight but he knew he was being dragged across the floor. A door opened and they threw him inside. They tied his hands to chains that were hanging from the ceiling. They pulled his head down and suddenly felt a burning sensation on the back of his neck. He screamed, but didn't know if he actually made a sound. If they didn't cover his eyes, tears would be flowing down his face. He screamed again and tried to wiggle his body, but they held him still as he felt another burning sensation down his neck.

--

A gust of wind rustled some leaves and brought Jean back to reality. She broke off from Logan's kiss and took a step back.

"Jean.."

"Logan.. stop." Jean said, extending her hand. Logan took her hand and wrapped his hands around hers and placed it on his chest. She could feel his heart pounding. "Jean, I love you."

"I love you too, Logan but I can't do this now." Jean quickly turned around and ran back up the ramp.

To Be Continued . . .


	6. Chapter 6

The One You Want Part VI

Summary: Jean is injured after battling Cyclops.

Note: This part of the story takes place within X2, in particular the end of the film in Alkali Lake. The story follows the major plot points of X2, but with obvious deviations but in story and in script. This is especially true for how this chapter ends.

--

Jean didn't like the idea of working with Magneto and Mystique. She should've let them be blasted away but she saved them anyway. Before the blast hit, she felt something odd, yet familiar. At first she thought, Scott was firing at Magneto and Mystique but he continued to fire.. at her. For a second she thought that he was attacking her for what she had done to him.. that he saw her and Logan kiss the night before. She thought that she rightly deserved it.

She quickly realized that he was under the same drug that had taken a hold of Kurt. Using all her power, she tried to ward him off, but his blasts were so powerful. She managed to push him back, but in the process knocking herself down. The blast sent a ripple effect through out the whole complex, weakening the structure of the dam.

--

Scott got up, relieved that he had full control of his actions. His first thought immediately went to Jean. He found her lying on the floor. His heart jumped, but he felt relieved when she started to come around.

"Jean.. I'm sorry.."

"It's ok Scott.. you were drugged.."

"Are you okay? Is the baby…"

"We're both fine, but Scott we have bigger problems." She reached out her arm and Scott helped her up. As soon as she got up, she started winced and almost fell down, but Scott was able to catch her.

"Are you okay?"

"My ankle.. I just .. need to walk it off.. come on, I'll explain on the way, we have no time to waste." He wrapped his arm and around her and vice versa, she walked with a slight limp, but something else was bothering her. She touched her stomach and hoped everything would be alright.

--

Magneto had succeeded in reaching Charles, but he changed the controls of Cerebro. Now every human being in the planet could die. Storm and Kurt arrived in time and stopped Charles and brought him back to his senses. The dam was about to give way and the team rushed out. Logan found them and led them outside. Rouge maneuvered the jet the best she could but landed the plane pretty hard on the ground.

"Go on ahead Scott.. I can managed." Jean said to Scott. He was taken back by her comment. He missed the feel of Jean's arms around him. He liked how she was leaning on him, that he was supporting her. But she didn't need him and it was time for him to accept that. He did break up with her, he thought. There was no time to dwell on that though, they needed to get out of there. He and Storm raced ahead of the others into the cockpit and tried starting up the jet.

Everyone made it inside the jet. Only Jean was still outside, about to walk up the ramp. She saw noticed that the engines hadn't been started and knew something was wrong. She turned around and saw the dam about to give way. She knew she had to do something to help. She took a few steps up the ramp and winced again in pain. She went down on her knees and clutched her stomach.

"Dr. Grey! Come on!" Bobby called out. But just as he said that a terrible roar could be heard. She turned around and saw a huge wall of water heading towards them.

"Close the hatch!" She yelled. "That's an order." But Bobby, being stubborn was about to come down after her. She pushed him back with her TK and used her powers to close the hatch. Her mind emptied and was focused on saving everyone on that plane. She felt a rush of power, something she never felt before. Like a sign from above, she knew what she had to do.

--

The plane started to rise. Scott looked at Storm, who looked as equally confused as he.

"It's Dr. Grey! She's still outside!" Bobby yelled.

Scott immediately got up and was about to run to the back to open the door. However, Logan who was further back on the plane already ran to back there and he demanded that they open the door. Scott tried pushing the controls but they were jammed. Scott looked out the window and saw Jean lifting the plane, while at the same time holding back the water. Ororo finished rebooting the system and the engines started to fire.

Jean couldn't hold back the water anymore and it came racing towards her. She created a TK shield around her to protect her, but it wasn't enough, as she was tossed around in the water.

"Kurt go get her." The professor ordered.

Kurt poofed out and poofed back in a moment later, completely wet and holding Jean in his arms. Logan immediately ran to her attention. Storm was piloting the jet, while Scott stood over Jean. He saw her chest rise and fall. They strapped her down to a gurney where the professor was tending to her.

The professor examined her. "She must've used her powers to deflect the force of the water, but she's still pretty injured. We need to get her to the infirmary fast." The professor said.

Scott went back to the pilot's chair and cranked up the speed.

To Be Concluded..


	7. Chapter 7

The One You Want Part VII

Summary: Logan sees Jean at the infirmary.

Jean lied in the infirmary, blankly staring at the wall. She woke up recently and was still a little groggy. Her mind was elsewhere and didn't notice Logan entered her room, until he reached for her hand.

"Hey.. you're awake.. how are you?"

"…"

"Dumb question, I know."

"You're sweet Logan.. but I'd rather be alone right now if you don't mind."

"Being alone doesn't help Jeannie."

"You say that as if you know from experience.. do you?"

"…"

"Dumb question, I know." Jean said with a small grin.

"No, it isn't… I was alone, roaming from one place to another. Then one day Xavier found me and ever since then, I never felt alone.. ever since I met you I never wanted to be alone.. I know it hasn't been easy for you .. heck it hasn't been easy for anyone lately.. but you'll get through this… we'll get through this."

Jean smiled, this was the first time she'd seen Logan so sincere. "It's not that easy Logan… look what's happened.. the school was attacked, lord knows what the students are going through.. John left, Magneto's out there.. and Scot.. and.." Holding back her tears, she placed her hands on her stomach."

"Hey.. hey " Logan said wiping the tears from cheeks. "I know loosing the baby is difficult.. I never said it was going to be easy.. I know you're in a dark place now, but if you hadn't done what you did, we'd all been dead by now .." Jean started crying. Logan puller her in towards him… "Let me tell you something. All this time I've been so obsessed with my past." Logan continued. "But for the first time, I could care less.. I want to look into the future.. and you're it Jeannie." He held his forehead against her's.

"You're the one that I want.. I see us down the road.. maybe kids of our own someday.. God Jeannie.. I love you so much." Logan leaned in and started to kiss her.

Once their lips met, Scott turned around and quietly left the infirmary without them noticing. He k new this would happen, he thought he had prepared himself for the moment. But it still hurt. He raced outside, he needed some air. He started to run across the grounds. He ran hard and fast, it didn't matter where. In no time he reached the lake and sat on the steps of the lake house. Out of breath, he leaned his head back against the wooden railings. Defeated, tears started forming behind his red glasses. Bringing his hands to his face, he finally collapsed.

To Be Concluded…

Note: I've been extremely busy and I'm hoping for a nice and quiet weekend. Feedback always appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

The One You Want Part VIII

Summary: Conclusion

Scott walked out onto the pier to enjoy the morning sun. He needed some light after nearly 2 days of seclusion. He walked back to the Lake House, surprised to see Jean by the foot of the steps.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" He said it more as a statement rather than a question.

"So you have thought about me." Jean was quick to fire back, to which she quickly added. "We loose OUR child .. and after 2 days, I hear nothing from you .. God Scott.. I expected more from you."

"…"

"I can't believe you have nothing to say."

"I was just waiting to see if you had anything else you wanted to say.. and I guess no one bothered to mention to you that when we came back from Canada I spent nearly three days by your bedside, waiting for you to wake up… and how Xavier literally had to mind warp me to going back to my room to shower and get some sleep.."

"Oh.. I didn't know that."

"Or how after only getting 3 hours of sleep in 72 hours, I go back down to the infirmary to see you.. with Logan."

"Oh."

"Yes, so forgive me if I didn't want to pass by.. once you two started making out, I kinda took that as a sign not to come back."

"Scott." Jean held her hand to her forehead. "I wish you hadn't seen that."

Scott started to climb the stairs.

"Contrary to what you may think, Logan and I are not together." Scott ignored her. "If you would've stayed a minute longer, you would've seen me push Logan away and tell him that I do not want to be with him."

"…"

"Logan started talking about the future and kids.."

"I know, I was there." Scott was quick to point out.

"It got me thinking .. and Scott.. I was never mad or upset about having our baby.. angry at what you did, yes.. but I never once thought that having our child would be a curse.." Jean started to tear. "Yes, I have feelings for Logan.. strong feelings but .. I don't want to be the mother of his children.. I don't see it."

"…"

"The past few days, all I can think of is what could've been… trips to the park.. the beach.. birthday parties .. ohh you would make a great dad.. you'd put up a tough face but really you'd just spoil him or her .." Jean started to cry even more. "God, Scott we didn't even know if it was a girl or a boy."

Scott walked down and gave her a hug. "Scott, I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry for everything.. I know it was my fault but please.. I lost our child.. I can't.. I can't loose you .. you're my future Scott.. you're the one I want.. I'm sorry it took me so long to finally realize it."

"Jean.. I don't.. I don't know.."

"Daymit Scott." She pulled herself away from him. "You'd fight Magneto and the whole brotherhood with out hesitation.. but when it comes to me… you said you don't love, well I think that's bull .. I know you do love me .. so fight for me Scott.. here I am."

"You say you want me.. you'd said that before.. what if another Logan comes by.. maybe another loner or someone else.. some rich , who could take you in his arms and fly you away from me.. thing is Jean.. I have no more fight in me… call me weak call me a coward but I can't go through what you put me through again Jean.."

"No, Scott don't do this… NO! .. You got me pregnant.. you put the idea of having our own family. .daymit, I won't let you take that away.. I want a family Scott.. children.. YOUR children." Frustrated she sat down on the steps.

Scott sat down next to her. "I don't know why you would want to have my children.. they'll be moody and stubborn and they'd probably have my eyes." Scott said jokingly.

Jean cracked a small laugh underneath her tears. Scott held her hands. "I never really wanted children Jean. I was always afraid of how they'll end up.. that they would have to go through what I went through growing up… for a moment after I heard that we lost our child.. I was relieved .. that this innocent person would be spared of all that and the world that will surely hate'em… I can fight Magneto and the rest of the world who wants to see us dead… but I can't survive loosing you again Jean.. which is why I'm giving up now."

Jean looked up at Scott, terrified at the prospect of actually really loosing him.

"I give up Jean.. I don't need to fight because you win… trips to the park, the beach, all of it.. it's your's. No matter how hard I try.. I still love you.. I love you Jean Grey and the baby we lost.. and I'll love any children WE'LL have."

Jean hugged Scott and she kissed him on the lips. Their lips parted and they hugged each other, both of them crying, both tears of joy and of sadness over their lost child.

The End

Note: I'm glad I got some people believing that Scott and Jean would actually not end up together (c'mon now ! haha). Many stories involving Scott, Jean and Logan, always show Logan and Jean together, but I thought it would be nice to have Scott play a different type of role, that both of them are not perfect, but they are perfect for each other.  Thanks for the feedback. .. btw if it wasn't obvious with the ending, yes they do get married and start a family, maybe that's for a different story.


End file.
